


Jerza: Love Is Easy (Rewritten)

by Flaaffy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, AU based, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, POV pase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: Originally written in 2012, this is my highest viewed story on the internet (with over 90k views) and I'm so proud of this story. I decided to rewrite it due to the fact of bad grammar and incorrect spelling, I also decided to remove some parts and add some more parts.Status: ongoing w/ slow updates due to college.





	2. Chapter 1: The start!

**Jerza: Love Is Easy (Rewritten)**

**Chapter I: The Start!**

**Here we go! The point of view changes are going to be awful by the way, due to the fact that I'm just changing the spelling and grammar mistakes. However, I did also add a few words to it to make it more powerful if you know what I mean?? I also cut out a bunch of awkward POV changes and unnecessary time stamps and tried to make it longer overall.**

**Note: I also made this one so they have just arrived into their final year of high school (so year 11).**

* * *

 

~Erza POV~

I woke up stretching my legs and letting out a big yawn! The me inside didn't know that today was going to be a surprise and that someone I knew was going to come into my class.

I jumped out of my bed, stretching my legs and arms and stroking my eyes to try and get some sleep out perhaps. I went downstairs for breakfast and ate it super quickly because I had to get to school on time because I was never late, after I ate I went back upstairs and I saw Natsu on the stairs, "Rise and shine, Erza!" Natsu said whilst mildly shouting, he's always so loud in the morning and I don't know how he does it.   
"Oh good morning, Natsu. Did you sleep well?" I responded, smiling -t trying to keep calm.  
"Yeah, I did. What about you?" He responded.  
"Yeah..." I just simply responded. We stared into space for a good few minutes and then Natsu checked the clock on the wall, "Okay well you better get ready! We have 5 minutes to make it to school!" Natsu responded, stuttering due to the fact that he was trying to get his words out quickly.

Crap! I ran past Natsu and shoved him, luckily he didn't get injured and then ran quickly into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe and found my uniform and grabbed it and quickly put it on, I brushed my hair and applied some eyeliner and some blush and went into the bathroom which was just across the hallway to brush my teeth. I didn't have time to shower, though I wish I did. I don't know why I didn't. 

After this, I headed back downstairs and grabbed Natsu's hand and plunged him forwards to where the Master was and shouted, "Bye master!" and waved and he waved back and finally we were on the our way to school. We ran to the school as fast as possible.

When we reached the school, I saw my friends standing in the corner with our group and then let go of Natsu's hand and he went over to his group, I ran over to mine and said "Hey!" to Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy. We started talking about the holiday and homework and all that sort of stuff.

 **DA DING!**  and there's the bell for homeroom! I presumed it was the same teacher as last year and it was, it was Mr Gildarts. He was a cool teacher and let us get away with certain things. I was assigned with class president and I had to sort out some rules during the classes, "Welcome back class! I'm Mr. Gildarts - just in case you forgot my name during your holiday, and I hope you enjoyed it. We'll talk about that soon." Mr Gildarts started. 

I could hear a chuckle within the back of the classroom, as usual it was Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. "Seriously boys? We've just arrived back and within 5 minutes of homeroom, you three are already talking?! Typical." Mr Gildarts said, sighing and placing his hand on his forehead. "Anyway, we also have a new transfer student joining us today," I thought that was kind of weird because we've just arrived in our last year of high school, but sure. "Come in!" The teacher said to the door.

With a sound of a door hinge, the door opened and then walked in a boy, a boy with blue hair and a mark on his face which was red. Immediately, Erza got flashbacks of her childhood with a person who she had known to be "Jellal." and after he went crazy, she never heard of him since. 'No way, it couldn't be!' Erza though. During this moment, Levy tapped Lucy's shoulder and pointed to Erza, "Hey Erza... you look kind of like a ghost, like you're really pale. Are you okay?" Lucy asked, super concerned. Erza just nodded.

"Well how about you introduce yourself?" Mr Gildarts said to the mysterious boy.   
"Okay," The guy said, the guy looked kind of scruffy, he had his tie (which wasn't tied properly) and his shirt untucked from his pants, his pants looked okay and then he was wearing trainers, his fringe was also incredibly long. Erza was surprised that they could see. "I'm Jellal Fernandes, I moved here from Appleton Academy, I hope we get along." Jellal stated. The whole classroom clapped, apart from me. 

I couldn't believe it. It was him, it was Jellal. I was about to say something but then I thought of 'What if he doesn't recognize me!?' "You can sit down next to Erza, Jellal." Gildarts said and pointed towards the seat next to mine. Jellal nodded at this and headed over and put his black backpack down at the desk and sat down.

~END


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to !!!**

 

 

**JELLAL AND ERZA: LOVE IS EASY (REWRITTEN)**

 

I rewrote this for the purpose of due to the other one was like 5/6 years old (wow) and it has such bad grammar and spelling so yep!!!

 

lets have some fun!!


End file.
